1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmitter.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless power transfer technology has been widely used in the field of chargers of various communications devices including smartphones and several home appliances, and is a technology having a significantly wide application field. In general, a wireless power transmitter for wireless power transfer may transmit a high degree of power as compared to a data transmission. The above-mentioned high degree of power may cause electro-magnetic interference (EMI) in other electronic devices.